zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Example of an individual Zapper experimenter
Here is an example of one experimenter discovering the attributes of a Zapper for himself. The situation was that he was an older Engineering Technician having to take any paying job available; he was currently in a job in 1995 as an electronics tech for a small electronics manufacturing company which had low pay and no health insurance; but it was a job that paid the rent and groceries, thus a very welcome job. Alhough generally of good health, ever seeking new knowledge, he explored nutritional supplements, herbal supplements, applied kinesciology and similar techiques for maintaining good health, always curious about what such things did. Discovering the early books by Hulda R. Clark, PhD, that contained much herbal and toxin info, also had something that caught his eye, an electronic circuit schematic. What was that doing in a holistic healing herbal book? It was a simple electronic circuit. Easily built by one whose career often involved building far more complex devices. Yet to its claim to be able to affect one's health beneficially, he felt much skepticism. But, it got his curiosity. Some folks said it would kill a person, as its current would surely go through the heart; but he had experienced far stronger voltages and signals hundreds of times in his decades as a technician, with no ill effects. Nine volts just was not hazardous. But to prove its safety - or discover some possible hazard from its usage - he resolved to do a year's safety testing of the device on himself, as a personal hobby project, ever watching for any sign of not feeling good as a result. The procedure was to apply the 9-volt 30 KHz pulses from the Zapper, through wet paper towel covered copper pipe handholds, for seven minutes at a time, three times a day, with a twenty minute wait time between signal applications. He started the year-long test, quite doubtful that it had beneficial health benefits, but also more certain that it would not hurt him. The signal could not be felt, so it was hard to tell if anything was going on. Just do the thing, was all there was to the experiment each day. The original book, "The Cure for All Diseses" by Hulda R. Clark, PhD, which described the Zapper, was a very thick and much too boring book to read, beyond the front pages which told of the Zapper circuitry. Nothing was noted in the first days of the experiment. But within two weeks, strange things were happening, cause unknown. The most obvious was that his chronic sinus infection, which had clogged up his sinus cavities for about three decades by then, suddenly cleared out, and the chunks of pus in the back of the throat fell out and never returned. These had not bothered him much, but now with the olfactory glands exposed and tender sinus long shielded from the environment, suddenly the world was filled with odors; every car in front of him as he drove down the road, had a unique odor and none of them smelled good. Dust and pollen now reached the tender sinus areas, and were irritating. But the sinus infection did not return. And a tightness at the base of his ribcage, associated with leftover bronchitis as a youth, spontaneously went away, too. And his chronic sub-clinical depression continuing from his wife having left him decades before, when a routine phone call from a psycholgist long-time friend happened, she exclaimed "what are you doing?" he had no idea what she was talking about. She explained that he had the same troubles to relate to her as always, but now for the first time, he just mentioned them and dropped the subject, no longer obsessed with the depressing subject. He replied he maybe did feel a bit better but had no idea what could have caused that. Puzzling about it all later, he got out the All Diseases book by Clark, looked in the index, and found entries for "depression" and in reading those passages, it described how depression was often associated with infestation by several kids of parasites, particularly Ascaris and Shigella, which is acquired by ones pets, particularly dogs. The zapper could dispose of Ascaris and Shigella, unless very entrenched; the ones moving around would get destroyed, and relieving depression to a significant extent. Exactly what he had experienced and observed by his long time very observant friend; yet he had never read about it in the thick boring book. It was a struggle to call it placebo effect. And the sinus clearing phenomenon, maybe it was placebo but if so, it was an effective placebo, and one not even intended. Yet the skepticism remained. How could such a simple electronic circuit help one's health. Seemed impossible. The safety testing went on. And the year was completed with no indication of feeling worse as a result. He continued the research on himself as the years went by, and another indication of the Zapper's effectiveness was that a couple winters had passed on that job, but these had passed with the co-workers getting sick and off the job a few times each winter as a result, as he always had also done in the past; but the past three winters had come and gone with no sick leave taken. Could it be the Zapper? He was doing nothing else unusual that seemed related. More indication that the Zapper had some healthy effect; but how it could do so, was more puzzle. But in Engineering, what you actually observe, is what reality is. The employer laid everybody off one Friday, the product no longer having a market. He was even older now, and few jobs existed anyway. Unemplyment benefits ran out, and savings got used up, and rent had to be paid on his tiny apartment. He got a job as a custodian over a 5-acre site, part of which had been an old stable. He worked alone; it was a hot summer, and the $100 a week barely paid the rent, but it was desperately needed. When one day he had the back of a hand badly gashed by a partly rotted piece of wood popping out of the ground in the former stable yard area, it left a piece of flesh hanging that was 3/4 inch square and hanging by one edge, the hole filled with the black dirt. There was no way to stop what he was doing to tend the wound; fifteen minutes later he could do so, and used a garden hose to flush out the wound. It looked like it was going to be quite a festering thing. He had no health insurance to pay for it being treated and stiched up. But he remembered having built a Zapper able to withstand the 160ºF temperatures in a car and could run on the 12 volts from the cigar lighter socket, and it was still under the seat; so he took a break, wrapped the pipe handholds with wet paper towel material, and used the zapper for seven minutes, then went back to work. When he got back home that day, lacking any bandages, he just washed the wound with tap water and used masking tape to press the chunk of flesh back into the hole in the back of his hand, and used the zapper for two more seven minute sessions. Doing nothing more than the standard three 7-minute zaps each day, three days later he took the masking tape off to clean the wound, and was surprised to find that the flesh had grown back together, leaving the edge visible, but most of all, there was not the slightest redness nor swelling of the big wound. And a week later there was almost nothing left of the scar. If that was placebo effect, it was a really good placebo. The skeptical engieering mind acknowledged the data. And decided it was getting more likely that this Zapper thing really could help heal some things, as well as keep a person healthier than before. Strange as that seems.